Merlins Pokemon Journey, Kanto
by Zerr
Summary: Watch as my OC takes on the Pokemon world with storm. Merlin has a special bond with Pokemon and sometimes can communicate with them. Need your OCs send me your OCs please. Rated M for some strong language and possible homosexual themes.
1. Adventure Time

**Part 1: The start of a journey**

"Mom I'm going on my adventure now." Merlin ran down the stairs with his backpack. He was so excited he had only received the letter from Professor Oak last week. He was going to be a Pokemon trainer, he had waited his whole life for this, well 16 years but that's a long time to wait.

"Merlin don't you go off without saying goodbye." His mom came out of the kitchen she sighed looking at her son. His father had left when Merlin was three, too young to know who his father was or what he looked like. She had brought him up by herself.

"Aww mom, look I'm going to be late I want to get an early start so I can meet my new partner." He glared at the woman, parents, they always want you to leave them alone when their busy but when you're off to go on adventure they don't want you to leave.

"You're such a pain but I'm going to miss you all the same, you're my little boy." She gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Mom I'm not a baby anymore, now please can I go?" He opened the door gesturing to the bright glorious day outside. She sighed nodding her head. Merlin gave a grin.

"I'll be back before you know it. I'll write to you all the time don't worry." He put on his hat before heading outside.

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about the rest of the world having to put up with you. I have hard enough trouble at home." She smirked. Merlin was headstrong but he had a good heart even though his brain wasn't in the right place.

"MOM! Quit it I'm going now if you're just going to stand there and insult me." He glared at his mother while walking down the path.

"I'm only teasing, safe trip. And always trust you're Pokemon." She waved from the door watching him wave back. It was upsetting knowing that her only son was growing up so fast. But she was also excited knowing that he would have a grand adventure in front of him.

* * *

><p>Merlin grabbed his bike. He was so excited, finally he was on his way to becoming a Pokemon master. The lab was not far from here. He knew what partner he was going to pick. He was ready for anything.<p>

"Professor Oak I'm here" The lab was huge. It was a lot bigger than it looked on the outside. Scientists were sitting at there computers typing away. While the machines next to them hummed away peacefully.

"Ah welcome and you must be Merlin. Thank you for coming, I assume you want your starter Pokemon, please follow me." Professor Oak smiled as he introduced himself leading Merlin to the table where three pokeballs sat.

"Since we are in the Kanto region to have a choice of the three Kanto starter Pokemon given to new trainers beginning their journey. There Pokemon will be your partners throughout your journey." He released the baby pokemon from their Pokeballs.

"These are the Pokemon you will be given." Professor Oak pointed to each Pokemon in turn.

"Bulbasaur, the grass-type starter." Professor Oak pointed to the smiling Pokemon who in turn smiled at Merlin.

"Charmander, the fire-type starter." Professor Oak pointed to the fire pokemon but it was no-where to be seen.

"Char." Charmander stood cowering behind Professor Oak it was obviously nervous.

"Oh come now Merlin is nothing like that other trainer don't worry." Merlin crouched down beside the Charmander.

"Hey Charmander I'm Merlin. It's ok I'm here to choose my partner, think you could help me by standing up with the others?" Charmander looked at Merlin who smiled at the Pokemon placing a hand on its head.

"Char" The Charmander ran out with the other Pokemon smiling. Professor Oak looked at Merlin thoughtfully.

"You have some way with Pokemon Merlin, I can tell you're going to be a great trainer." Professor Oak smiled he knew choosing Merlin to be a Pokemon trainer had been the right choice.

"Squirt" Squirtle tugged at the Professor's lab coat. Oak looked down at the water pokemon and smiled.

"Don't worry Squirtle I haven't forgotten about you. This is Squirtle, the water-type starter. A good partner to have isn't that right Squirtle?" He looked at Squirtle who nodded it's head in agreement.

"Squirtle, Squirt." Merlin chuckled, he knew what starter he was going to choose before he came into the lab but now he wasn't so sure. He was sure that everyone of them would make a brilliant partner. He looked at Charmander, he felt a bond with the Pokemon when he comforted it. Charmander it would be.

"Professor. May I choose Charmander?" Professor Oak just smiled, sure I thought you might choose Charmander, I could see the bond between you perfectly." He picked up Charmander's Pokeball and handed it to Merlin.

"Charmander!" Charmander ran up to Merlin smiling. Merling picked the Pokemon up.

"We're gonna be great friends Charmander you can count on it." Merlin lookned from Charmander to Professor Oak.

"Would you like to give Charmander a nickname?" The Professor walked over to his computer not facing Merlin.

"Huh? A nickname? How about it Charmander, is that ok?" He placed the fire Pokemon on the table Charmander just smiled.

"Char!" Merlin laughed.

"Ok then I promise it won't be stupid or common. We'll give you a nickname all to yourself." He reached into his bag and brought out his notebook.

"Ok I have three names in mind, Xavier, Orion or Barmar. Do you like those?" He placed the notepad down with those names scrawled on it.

"That says Xavier, Orion and Barmar, you point to the one you like." Charmander looked from the pad to Merlin. Pointing at the name Xavier.

"You like Xavier, are you sure?" Charmander nodded smiling. Merlin laughed.

"Kay Xavier, we're going to be the best team ever." He picked Xavier up and spun him around. Professor Oak smiled.

* * *

><p>"Xavier, what a suitable name, I can see you care about Char... I mean Xavier's feelings as well, I've only seen a few trainers like you Merlin willing to let their Pokemon have their own decisions." He looked at the two knowing that they would be the best of friends.<p>

"Yeah, well Xavier's my partner, I'm not going to do anything without my team's consent." Merlin picked up his notepad and put it in his bag.

"Well good for you Merlin, I can't wait to see how you do on your journey. Now onto buisness. My goal as a Pokemon Professor is to research Pokemon. There are other Professors throughout the different regions. I'm based in the Kanto region so I study and research the Pokemon that travel here from the other regions and the native Pokemon to this region. Here I have a Pokedex once you meet a Pokemon the Pokedex will store the data of that Pokemon including it's stats and nature, helping me find out about each Pokemon and how their individual personalities shape who they are. Would you help me on my research Merlin?" He held out the Pokedex to Merlin who took it instantly.

"Of course I will professor, you gave me Xavier, it's the least I can do to repay you." He placed the Pokedex into his bag.

"Thank you Merlin. Here before you go I'll start you off with a few basic supplies. You will need these for starting out on your journey." Oak handed him 5 Pokeballs, 5 potions, a Pokegear and a Poketch.

"Here register my number in the Pokegear if you have any questions feel free to call me." Merlin took the items and registered Professor Oak in the Pokegear.

"Wow thanks so much Professor I think I'm ready now." He put the Poketch on.

"Hey Professor, you said something about a trainer scaring Xavier before. What was that about?" Xavier scrambled up on Merlins shoulder before gnawing at his hat.

"Quit it Xavier that's my favourite hat." Merlin chuckled taking Xavier off his shoulder and into his arms.

"Char." Xavier nuzzled Merlin before yawning.

"Well there was a trainer who came in before you his name is Harris. His parents asked me to give him a Pokemon to change his attitude towards people a bit more. Well once he came in he was rude and arrogant demanding a Squirtle for his starter Pokemon. I was reluctant to give him this Pokemon, but I've seen a lot of people change as they get to know Pokemon so I gave him a Squirtle. Xavier was terrified of him so naturally when you came along he thought you would react in the same way." The Professor sat down sighing. Merlin shook his head.

"I hope he does change, jerks like that don't deserve Pokemon at all." Merlin shook his head angry at the fact that kid scared Xavier.

"How old was he?" Merlin was curious. How could an immature brat end up with a Pokemon.

"16 the exact age that you are." The Professor stood up.

"Well we should get going don't want to waste daylight do we. You need to start your adventure." He walked to the door, the smile returned back on his face.

"Yeah, I can't wait we're gonna catch some more team mates and get stronger." Merlin ran after Oak he was so excited finally he could start his adventure.

"Well good luck Merlin make me proud." Oak opened the door for Merlin watching him head out on the path.

"Thanks for all your help Professor, I'll be sure to phone you if I need anything." He waved his hand. Xavier copied giving the home he had known a wave goodbye.

"Don't just phone me if you need help, tell me about you're adventure from time to time I can't wait to hear what you've been up to." Professor Oak waved smiling as the two new friends headed out on there adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>So everypony I'm back with a new story. I prefer this one to my other one. Guess what I'll be looking for your OC's for my OC to battle. From starter level to experienced level. They won't be a major part of the story but it would help if you gave me your OC's team and moveset + Personalities. I'll use my heads and tails method to decide who wins or loses. It makes it fair that way.<strong>


	2. A Rivalry to die for

**Part 2: A rivalry to die for**

"Alright good going Xavier" Merlin held the Pokeball in the air.

"We caught a Buizel, how awesome is that." Merlin let Buizel out of it's Pokeball.

"You alright Buizel?" He used a potion on Buizel then brought out his Pokedex registering Buizel's data.

"Bui, Bui!" The Buizel looked a lot better now than it had done.

"Ok nickname time. Are you ok with having a nickname Buizel?" Buizel nodded smiling at Merlin.

"I've got a few names for you, you want to choose one. It's between Isah, Kory or Ty" He placed down the notepad and pointed to each name.

"Bui!" Buizel placed his paw on the name Ty." Merlin nodded.

"Ty, welcome to the team. You've met Xavier and I'm Merlin. Now we'll put you back in the Pokeball and head off to the Pokemon Center." Ty saluted Merlin returned him to his Pokeball.

"Good going Xavier. That was our first catch you did awesome." Merlin looked at his friend and smiled. They had been training on this route all morning. He had met some tough trainers as well but they managed to defeat them." They headed off to Viridian to stock up on supplies he was out of Potions and that was never a good sign.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys that was a close one. Do you want to do some more training or catch more team mates your choice." They had just been to Viridian Merlin had stocked up on supplies and was raring to go.<p>

"Bui, Bui!" Ty was looking at a faraway bush. He had saw something move.

"What? You saw something? It could be a Pokemon let's go." Merlin eagerly ran over to where Ty had pointed.

"Go Pokeball" Merlin blindly threw a Pokeball hoping that it was a Pokemon.

"Arrggh! Hey watch what you're doing." A trainer came out of the shadows roughly his age and threw the Pokeball back at Merlin.

"Do I look like a Pokemon to you? Stupid kid can't distinguish a Human from a Pokemon. Why are you a trainer?" The trainer glared at Merlin then looked at his Pokemon.

"Let me guess these are you're team mates? Weak like you." Ty growled at the trainer while Xavier cowered behind Merlin.

"You're the person from the lab aren't you. Professor Oak told me all about you. I bet you're a hopeless trainer have your Pokemon ran away from you yet?" The other trainer glared at Merlin.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He released his two Pokemon a Squirtle and a Pidgey. Merlin smiled.

"Wow nice Pokemon, they look really healthy. Maybe your not a bad trainer after all." He withdrew his Pokemon.

"Your just saying that so you don't have to battle me. Coward, admit it your Pokemon are weak." Merlin snarled clenching his fist in anger.

"Your people skills are not developed that well are they? I'm not battling you. I don't even know your name." He walked away. It was not worth arguing with that stubborn trainer. He had better things to do.

"My name is Avery, I suppose a kid like you can't battle someone like me knowing you'll lose instantly." Avery smirked walking off in the opposite direction.

"Bui, Bui!" Ty pulled at Merlin's trouser leg. Merlin looked at him he was desperate to battle.

"You believe you can take him? Ok Ty we'll do it." Merlin turned around walking back towards Avery

"Avery I challenge you, you won't be laughing once this battle's over." Avery sighed turning around.

"Oh please, I could beat you with only one Pokemon." Avery glared at Merlin.

"Fine a one on one battle. Since I'm so nice I'll let you go first." Merlin knew who he was going to choose so there was no point in wasting his time.

"Go Squirtle" Avery released the water type Pokemon. Merlin was anticipating that, Squirtle looked the strongest out of Avery's Pokemon.

"Ty you're up." Ty jumped out in front of Merlin, giving a cheeky smirk.

"Bui, Bui!" Merlin could see he was ready for this. Ty's confidence boosted his own, even if they lost it would be a good experience for them.

"Squirtle, use tackle!" Squirtle was fast but not as fast as Ty.

"Ty dodge and counter it with Sonicboom." Ty was fast hitting Squirtle with a strong Sonicboom.

"Squirtle use tackle again. While it's in the air." Ty was helpless as he was hit square on during his landing. Merlin clenched his fist.

"Ty you're doing great use Quick Attack!" This is when Ty's speed came into his own before Squirtle could dodge it. Ty landed his hit.

"Ok Ty finish this off with another Sonicboom." Ty smirked using Sonicboom.

"Squirtle quick dodge it." It was too late Squirtle was hit with Sonicboom and sent flying back. Knocking it out.

"What I lost! How is that possible?" He returned Squirtle to it's Pokeball and handed Merlin the reward money. Merlin grinned. He though it would be a lot more difficult than that.

"Good going Ty you deserve a good rest." Merlin withdrew Ty and held his hand out to Avery.

"That was a good battle Avery, maybe we can do it again sometime." Avery reluctantly gave Merlin's hand a shake.

"You won't win next time. I promise I'll get stronger than you and defeat the Pokemon league." He sulked off heading off to Viridian.

"I'm Merlin by the way. Try to remember it." Avery just gave a wave of his hand and dissapeared into the forest. Merlin shrugged.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again." Xavier nodded climbing up onto Merlin's shoulder.

"Don't gnaw my hat again Xavier kay? Come on I think we're ready to challenge Brock" Merlin headed in the opposite direction. He would challenge the Pokemon League too, who knows he may beat the champion.

"Char" Xavier cried cheerfully ready for whatever adventure they'd fall into.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm in a writing mood today, here's another chapter for you guys. I'm thinking of uploading two more before bed but we'll just see how it goes. I'm still looking for OC's feel free to PM me if you have any questions. You'll get full credit for them. I don't like this chapter that much I'll either change it or take it down.<br>**


	3. Team Rocket Attacks!

**We finally meet Team Rocket**

The sun set over the forest as the lights of Pewter came into view. Merlin was exhausted they had spent all day trying to get out of that forest and training on the way he remembered his battle with another trainer, Iris was her name. She was an awesome battler.

* * *

><p>"Come on Xavier we can take her!" Merlin released Xavier out. After his win over Avery he was confident that Iris would be a walk in the park.<p>

"Oh come on Merlin, think you can defeat me with your Charmander? Well think again. Go Pino!" She sent out her Wooper, a water type against a fire type, this would be close.

"Ok Xavier we can do this, use Scratch." Xavier ran towards the Wooper claws at the ready.

"Pino let's finish this nice and quickly use Water Gun." Pino shot a water attack straight at Xavier. Super – effective.

"Xavier you ok?" Xavier shook off the attack but he was low on HP, the move had taken a lot out of him.

"Pino use Water Gun again." The Wooper obeyed it's trainer another Water Gun was on it's way.

"Quickly Xavier dodge." Too late another Water Gun hit Xavier knocking him out instantly.

"Xavier return, you were awesome. Go Kali" Kali was Merlins newly caught Aipom so he hoped she would fair well against this Wooper.

"Pino quick use Water Gun again." Pino let out another Water Gun.

"Kali dodge it." Kali was fast she dodged Pino's Water Gun quickly and elegantly.

"Ok now use Swift." Kali used Swift.

"Come on Pino, dodge it." Woopers weren't known for their speed. Kali's Swift hit Pino.

"Alright a hit. Kali you're doing well. Now use Double Hit." Kali ran toward Pino. Merlin was getting too confident.

"Pino, Water Gun." The Water Gun hit Kali knocking her back.

"Kali Swift now." Kali's Swift worked Pino fainted. Merlin punched the air Kali jumped into his arms.

"Hey. Don't think this is over yet Merlin. I've still got more Pokemon left. Pino you were really good take a long rest. Ok get ready Sora you're next" She released her Pidgey. He looked ready to battle.

"Kali use Swift." Kali shot another Swift attack which Sora dodged with ease.

"Hah, you're Aipom is no match for Sora's speed, Sora use Sand – Attack." Sora flapped his wings sending up a gust of sand. Kali was blinded.

"Oh no come on Kali, use Swift repeatedly." Kali fired attack after attack missing Sora each time.

"Now Sora use tackle." From behind Sora aimed towards Kali, he was really quick.

"Kali dodged." She had no idea where she was going before Sora hit her knocking her out cold.

"Kali return, good job." Merlin groaned he was getting hammered, how was this happening?

"Ty you're next." Ty was his last Pokemon he knew he was strong but so was Iris.

"Sora, Sand – Attack." Sora sent up another huge gust of Sand.

"Ty cover your eyes!" It was too late Ty was blinded by the powerful Sand – Attack.

"Too easy, Sora Tackle." Diving into a tackle Sora, hit the confused Buizel straight on.

"Ty Water Gun," Ty shot a Water Gun through the air clipping Sora's wing but not doing much effect.

"Sora Tackle again repeat it until he faints." Sora hit Ty again straight on. Another hit. Ty dodged the next one and attacked with Water Gun but missed. Sora finished him off with tackle. Merlin lost.

"Good battle Iris" Merlin paid the money out to her. She punched him playfully on the arm.

"You were good too Merlin, I could see how well both our Pokemon were battling." She sat down on a rock. Merlin sat next to her.

"So where are you off to next?" He released his Pokemon and healed them up.

"I'm going to train a bit before I challenge Brock the Pewter City's Gym leader. What about you?" The smile comforted Merlin, he looked at his Pokemon.

"Well I'm going to take a look around Pewter City before I do anything, see if there is anything of interest there before I challenge Brock. We're going to train up before we challenge Brock but slow and steady." They spent a while with each other before parting their separate ways. Merlin knew that he would see Iris again and when he did he would be a lot stronger.

* * *

><p>Merlin smirked. Battling Iris had been a good experience for the team they had a lot of work to do before they would challenge Brock but he knew they would eventually get there. Right now he needed to look for the Pokemon Center. A good rest was what his team needed before training tomorrow.<p>

"You're Pokemon are now healthy, thank you for waiting." Nurse Joy smiled handing him his Pokemon.

"Thank you Nurse Joy. Could I ask for a room for tonight please? I didn't realise it would be as late when we got here." Merlin let out his Pokemon to see how they were doing.

"Sure we have plenty of rooms available. The canteen is still serving hot food at this time why don't you drop off your stuff and get something to eat." She handed him his room key.

"Thanks we'll do that some hot food sounds great doesn't it guys?" The Pokemon all cheered in unison. They were all tired and hungry from a long days work.

"Alright let's eat." Merlin was starving, he hadn't realised it but he hadn't eaten anything. He had given his Pokemon food for lunch and dinner but he had, had nothing since Breakfast. So some warm food was good. The Pokemon seemed to be enjoying their meal as well he was so happy finally being on his Pokemon Journey. Suddenly the lights went out, a few gasps were heard as well as Pokemon cries. Merlin smirked Xavier's tail had enough light to shine all their table.

"You guys ok? It's only a Power cut come on, lets go check if everyone else is alright. He picked Xavier up while Ty and Kali balanced on his shoulders." He walked over to a table with a woman and children.

"Are you guys ok? I'm sure it's only a power cut." He put Xavier on the table lighting up their faces.

"Oh yes we're fine just a little shock is all. Thank you for asking." Merlin nodded picking Xavier up.

"Well if you need anything just ask." The woman nodded smiling.

"We will." Merlin walked away from the table noticing Nurse Joy with some unlit candles.

"We can help." He walked over to her putting Xavier down again.

"Xavier's tail should light those candles easily." Xavier smiled happy to help out in anyway.

"Oh thank you, that's very helpful of you." She gave Merlin a few candles to light and some candle holders to give out to everyone.

Once they had everyone sorted Nurse Joy gave a sigh.

"I do hope the power company fixes the fault soon. All the sick Pokemon need help." She glanced worryingly to Merlin.

"It'll be fine Nurse Joy they should get it fixed soon." Merlin looked around. Some people looked worried it was then he heard the shout.

"Hey my Eevee's gone!" A young kids voice shouted out.

"So's my Umbreon." Another voice.

"And my Magmar." What another one? More and more people shouted about their missing Pokemon. Merlin checked his.

"Xavier, Ty and hey where's Kali?" He looked around to check if she was still helping out other people but he couldn't see her.

"Nurse Joy, my Aipom, she's missing as well." Merlin picked up Xavier and Ty not wanting them to disappear as well.

"Oh dear. I better check on the sick Pokemon." She ran through to the other room, Merlin followed to make sure no-one was hurt.

"Chansey, Chansey where are you?" There was no reply from the Centre's Chansey. Nurse Joy ran into the room.

"Their, their gone. Everyone, oh no who could have done such a thing?" She knelt to the floor tears streamed down her face. Merlin crouched down next to her.

"Don't worry Nurse Joy, we'll help find the culprits. After all they've got one of my friends I can't let them take her away from me." Merlin looked around the room it seemed to be quite a rush taking all the pokemon from their beds.

"Thank you Merlin, that's extremely helpful of you. I'm going to call Officer Jenny she will be able to help." Nurse Joy ran out the room quickly they needed to be quick before the culprits got too far away.

* * *

><p>"Pi-Pichu-pi." Merlin heard a call from under one of the bed's. One of the Pokemon must have hidden away from the culprits. He looked under the bed from where the noise was coming from. There sat an injured Pichu shaking in terror from its ordeal.<p>

"Hey its ok don't worry, the bad people are gone now." Merlin held out a hand but the Pichu cowered away. Ty jumped down off Merlin's shoulder and held out a paw to the Pichu.

"Bui, Bui" Merlin smiled. The Pichu's face lit up.

"Pichu Pi." It slowly crawled out from under the bed still pretty nervous from what had just happened.

"Come on Pichu let's go find your trainer." Merlin picked Pichu up knowing that it was still injured. Pichu was shaking a lot less but it was still nervous.

"Nurse Joy I've found one of the Pokemon." Merlin ran into the Canteen but stopped. There were a lot of people in black. Everyone that had been in the Pokemon Centre were huddled into one corner. Nurse Joy looked at Merlin panic filled her face.

"Merlin run and get help" One of the people covered her mouth.

"Quiet Nurse. You don't want any of the Pokemon hurt now do you." Another grunt glared at Merlin. Merlin ran in the opposite direction.

"Someone grab the brat!" Two members left their positions and ran after him.

"Zubat go!" The bat Pokemon flew out of it's Pokeball and headed towards Merlin.

"You too Glameow, don't let him escape." The grunt let out his Pokemon. It pounced at Merlin.

"Ty use Sonicboom, Xavier use Ember." The Pokemon obeyed unleashing their attacks at the Pokemon. Stopping them in their tracks.

"Good job guys." Pichu jumped from Merlins arms unleashing a Thunder Wave, paralyzing them before collapsing to the ground, it was badly injured. Merlin picked it up.

"Good job Pichu." They ran out of the building through the back door. Merlin didn't look back he needed to find Officer Jenny quickly. Running through the city he finally arrived at the Police Station.

"Officer Jenny" He panted running through the doors. But the people were there as well.

"Ah my colleagues at the Pokemon Centre already told me about your little escape I knew you would be heading here." A blue haired man grinned at Merlin as he was surrounded.

"Now don't try anything funny boy, it's 6 against one and you don't want your Pokemon injured now do you?" He gave a small cackle before sitting down.

"Who are you people? Why are you doing this?" The man's grin teased him, he knew he was helpless.

"You've never heard of us? You are looking at the legendary Team Rocket reborn. I am Archer, temporary leader while we search for Giovanni. You are just a kid, one kid is not enough to stop our organisation." He laughed again terrorising Merlin, making him feel even more helpless.

"But... Why?" Merlin hated it. They were hurting Pokemon, that's not right. No-one should do that.

"Come now. You seem like a smart boy. Surely you can see that with all this power Team Rocket will be the first organisation to rule the Kanto Region, after that the world is at out beck and call. What's you're name kid?" His expression never changed, that grin was stuck there never faltering.

"I'm Merlin. You'll never get away with this Archer, not when you have all us trainers to get past." Merlin was so angry he didn't know what to do, his rage was building up he knew that Archer could see his anger.

"Yes let that anger build up. Show me what your capable of Merlin. You're the perfect candidate for joinig Team Rocket. You could go far in this organisation, just think about it. Us side by side the world in our palm come on Merlin do the smart thing." Archer held out his hand. Merlin was even more furious how could he even think about him joining Team Rocket.

"I would never join your lousy team any day." He smirked.

"I'd rather die than join you." Archer gave a cackle which coursed right through Merlin.

"That can be arranged, but no. You could be a valuable asset to me Merlin I'd rather keep you alive." There was a crash that came from the back of the Station.

"Onix use Rock Throw!" A huge rock smashed into the Station Archer dove out of the way.

"Imbeciles, I told you to take care of that Gym Leader!" Archer glared looking at the figure in the doorway.

"Team Rocket, don't you ever learn. Picking on kids. That's exactly you're style." Brock jumped down from his Onix and turned to Merlin.

"You ok kid?" He returned Onix to it's Pokeball Merlin nodded.

"Great Rampardos, come show our guests that they're unwelcome here." The red light came from the Pokeball as the Pokemon emerged. Merlin took out his Pokedex.

"Rampardos, the Head Butt Pokémon and the evolved form of Cranidos. Its Head Butt attack is so powerful that it can pulverize even the sturdiest of objects with one hit. "

"Wow, you're Brock. The Pewter City's Gym Leader" Merlin looked at Brock who nodded.

"Duh, who else could it be? Now Team Rocket leave my town now before Rampardos here does more than a little harm." Brock smirked. He had this situation controlled. Archer glared at the Gym Leader knowing that it was not worth the trouble challenging him.

"Grunts let's go, we'll take the Pokemon back to base." Archer walked out the door.

"This won't be the last time we meet Merlin. The next time, I assure you, you will be more than inclined to join Team Rocket." The helicopter had came out of no where Archer climbed up the rope saluting to Merlin.

"They have the Poke Centres Pokemon" Merlin ran after them with no avail.

"Kid, don't worry, Officer Jenny is already seeing to it." He pointed to the group of flying Pokemon heading towards the Helicopter.

"Let's get you to the Pokemon Centre, Brock led Merlin away to the Pokemon Center. Merlin returned Xavier and Ty to their Pokeballs.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at the Poke Center. Merlin handed his Pokemon and Pichu to Nurse Joy.<p>

"I know this Pichu, it's owner has been so worried about it. I'll go inform her immediately." Nurse Joy ran over to a little girl with Pichu. She had been crying but now she was ecstatic. Nurse Joy beckoned Merlin over to them.

"Johanna, this is the trainer who helped your Pichu." Nurse Joy pointed at Merlin.

"Please it was nothing, Pichu is a strong Pokemon. I don't think would have escaped without it." He petted Pichu on the head. Pichu seemed a lot happier now that it was reunited with it's trainer.

"Thank you so much Merlin, I don't know how I can repay you." She reached into her Pocket and handed Merlin a Soothe Bell. Merlin shook his head.

"No it doesn't matter honest. I would have done it for any Pokemon." He smiled seeing her happy was enough for him. She placed the Soothe Bell in his hand.

"Please take it, I have another one so it's no problem. It'll help you to catch more Pokemon." Merlin wrapped it around his wrist.

"Thank you Johanna, I'll treasure it." She gave him a hug.

"Thank you, for saving Pichu. I don't know what I would have done if Pichu was missing." Merlin felt something on his shoulder.

"Aipom." Kali grabbed his hat putting it on her head.

"There you are Kali, you didn't cause too much trouble for those Team Rocket members did you?" Kali gave a cheeky grin nuzzling Merlin's cheek.

"Awesome, I'm glad you're ok too Kali. Oh I almost forgot." He placed his hat back on his head before taking out his Pokedex.

"I need to gather information on Pichu if that's alright Johanna." Johanna nodded placing Pichu on the table. Pichu smiled looking up at Rosco. Rosco switched on the Pokedex.

"Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. A pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Despite their size, Pichu release bursts of electricity that can shock even humans. However, Pichu are unskilled at controlling their electricity, and sometimes release it by accident when surprised, or when laughing and shock themselves. "

"Awesome thank you Pichu. We better get some rest. Good night Nurse Joy, Johanna." They both said their good nights. Merlin headed up to his room. Thoughts of Team Rocket flew through his mind and Archer. He couldn't get rid of what Archer had said to him. His Pokemon saw he was worried. Merlin sighed.

"I dunno guys. What if Archers right. What if I do join Team Rocket, I don't want to but some Pokemon abilities can affect humans. I don't want to." He sat down on the bunk, Ty nuzzled him.

"Bui, bui." Merlin smiled rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah I'm just tired. We better get a good rest if we've to train for Brock in the morning." The tiredness hit him with all the action they hadn't had much of a rest. Hopefully nothing else would go wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Loooong chapter guys. I had so many ideas for this Chapter mainly introducing another OC. Thank you <strong>**wisdom-jewel**** for letting me use her character Iris, The next chapter has a new team member and we're challenging Brock.**

**Team:**

**Xavier: Charmander, level 12**

**Scratch **

**Ember**

**Iron Tail**

**Smokescreen**

**Ty: Buizel, level 13**

**Sonicboom**

**Quick Attack**

**Water Gun**

**Pursuit**

**Kali: Aipom, level 10**

**Scratch**

**Swift**

**Baton Pass**

**Tickle**

**(I know Aipom can't learn Swift until level 22 in the game, but I don't really care so Kali knows Swift)**


	4. First Badge, Get!

**Part 4: First Badge, get!**

Merlin stood in front of the Pokemon Gym. He was nervous yet excited, during the past few days in Pewter he had trained so much for this moment. He had also obtained a few more team members to help him defeat Brock. He looked at his set of 6 Pokeballs releasing the Pokemon inside them.

* * *

><p>Xavier: Charmeleon, level 16, Male<p>

Fire Blast

Iron Tail

Rock Smash

Smokescreen

Ty: Buizel, level 16, Male

Sonic Boom

Quick Attack

Water Gun

Pursuit

Kali: Aipom, level 16, Female

Scratch

Swift

Baton Pass

Tickle

Gatsby: Duskull, level 16, Male

Night Shade

Astonish

Shadow Ball

Torment

Fay: Poochyena, level 16, female

Tackle

Bite

Protect

Rest

* * *

><p>"Alright guys. We're going to beat Brock this is a challenge we cannot give up on. We'll beat Brock and start our journey into the Kanto League. Are you guys with me?" Merlin knew he could not do this without his team on board. They all cheered in unison Merlin could feel that they were all behind him ready to listen to whatever he said.<p>

"Let's do this. Remember it doesn't matter if we lose we can always try again" He returned everyone to their Pokeballs before heading through the gym door.

"Ah kid, you've finally come to challenge me." Brock was standing there like he knew he was coming.

"Yeah I wouldn't miss this for the world." He was confident, his team were ready for this they had practised for his rock types.

"That's the spirit. You're the third challenger I've had today." Brock led Merlin through to the gym hall. The terrain was suited to rock types. Merlin knew this would be a tough challenge.

"Third? Who else has challenged you today?" He stood next to Brock. He had an idea who had challenged him but he just wanted to make sure.

"Two kids, their names were Avery and Iris. Strong challengers both won the badge." Merlin sighed. They were both in front of him, there was no way he could catch up.

"Yeah I know them." He smirked they were strong opponents no wonder they both completed the challenge.

"Well shall we?" Brock pointed to the field Merlin took his place. He was even more nervous than he had been.

* * *

><p>"The battle between Brock, the Pewter City Gym leader and Merlin, the challenger has now begun. Both sides will use three Pokemon each no substitutes are allowed. The challenger may choose first." Merlin had a choice between two strategies. Use Xavier and try to beat his way through the first two opponents then switch to Ty or start off with Ty with the type advantage at the start but finish off with Xavier.<p>

"Ok Ty your move" Merlin was sure Ty would help him out a lot in this battle since he had the type advantage.

"Bui, Bui" Ty looked ready he looked to Merlin who gave him a grin. This was going to be a good battle they were both ready for it.

"Buizel, a good choice. I'll choose Geodude." Brock released his Pokemon without a moments hesitation, he had this all planned out.

"You may have showed your strength during our encounter with Team Rocket but that doesn't mean that I'm going easy on you." Brock smirked.

"I'm not going to go easy on you either, Ty use Sonic Boom." Ty launched himself in the air releasing his move.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw." The two moves collided Ty landed, Merlin needed to think quick.

"Use Water Gun." Ty unleashed a powerful Water Gun straight at Geodude.

"Geodude dodge it and use tackle." Geodude was fast catching Merlin off guard with the tackle.

"Ty dodge." Just in time Ty dodged.

"Now Water Gun." Geodude was close enough for Ty to hit it sending it flying back.

"Wow what power, you're a good trainer kid Geodude Tackle again." Geodude headed straight for Ty

"Ty Sonic Boom." Ty was a lot faster than Geodude giving him the advantage hitting it with a Sonic Boom. Geodude was getting tired. So was Ty, trying to keep up with Geodude's high defence was tough.

"Ok Ty one more Water Gun." Ty landed sending out a powerful Water Gun.

"Geodude doge and use Rock Throw." Geodude dodged, the Rock Throw hit Ty while he was still in the middle of Water gun.

"Ty are you alright?" Merlin looked over at the water Pokemon who jumped back onto his feet.

"Awesome Water Gun again." This time the Water Gun landed a perfect hit Geodude was defeated.

"Geodude is unable to battle Buizel wins" The referee shouted. Brock smirked, he was enjoying this.

"Ty that was brilliant." Merlin punched the air this was going really well for him.

"Don't think this is over yet. Go Onix!" The rock Pokemon towered above Merlin and Ty. Ty looked at Merlin worried.

"We'll be ok Ty don't panic. You've been awesome so far." Merlin's confidence boosted Ty's up. They were ready again.

"Ok Ty use Water Gun." Ty ran up to the Onix and jumped into the air before issuing out a Water Gun. Brock grinned.

"Just what I wanted Onix Bind." Ty's Water Gun hit Onix but he was still caught up in Onix's grasp.

"Oh no Ty! Try to break free." Ty struggled but Onix was really powerful.

"Onix use Rock Throw" Ty was trapped he could do very little when Onix had him tied up like that. Rock Throw was powerful but Ty amazingly was still fighting. Merlin h

ad no idea what to do. But noticed that Ty was really close to Onix.

"Ty keep using Water Gun, aim for its face." Ty unleashed the Water Gun which made Onix drop him. Brock was surprised Ty still managed to perform that attack when still in Onix's Bind.

"Onix use Bind again." Onix reached for Ty.

"Dodge and use Water Gun." Ty was fast hitting Onix with Water Gun.

"Water Gun again." His speed overpowered Onix Water Gun being super effective soon defeated Onix.

"Onix is unable to battle, Buizel wins." Merlin laughed excitedly.

"Yes another one. Ty you're doing brilliantly." Ty gasped for breath. Two powerful Pokemon had zapped a lot of his energy Merlin kept hope that he would defeat Brock's next Pokemon.

"You are a good trainer not having to change you're Pokemon I'm impressed though Ty does have the type advantage. I'd like to see you against my next Pokemon. Rampardos you're up." Merlin was really worried now. Rampardos was strong he knew Ty wouldn't last long.

"Ty do you're best now Sonic Boom." Ty let out a fast Sonic Boom.

"Rampardos Head-butt" The Sonic Boom seemed to have little effect as Rampardos headed towards Ty. Hitting him as he was landing. Ty was sent to the other end off the room. That move was too powerful, knocking him out in an instant. Merlin was really worried, Rampardos was strong.

"Buizel is unable to battle Rampardos wins." The referee put up the flag.

"Oh no Ty." He ran over to him and picked him up.

"You were brilliant Ty take a good long rest." Brock grinned.

"You're Buizel is strong, I'm excited to see the next opponent you being out." Merlin grinned the new move he had taught Xavier was sure to beat Brock.

"Ok Xavier, time to shine." Xavier came out in a burst of Flame. Merlin had been looking at Ball Seals and forgot to take this one off Xavier's Poke ball

"Wow it does look good, I'm going to keep that." Xavier glared at Merlin.

"Charmeleon" Merlin gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I'll focus on the battle now. Use Smokescreen." Xavier's Smokescreen covered the entire battlefield. Rampardos couldn't see.

"Now use Rock Smash." Xavier jumped up into the air. His move aimed right at Rampardos.

"Rampardos quickly behind you." It was too late. Xavier's move hit Rampardos square on. The Smokescreen still surrounded them.

"Rampardos use Take Down get rid of that Charmeleon." Ramapardos charged at Xavier. Merlin grinned.

"Xavier use Fire Blast." Rampardos was hit head on by Xavier's Fire Blast sending him back.

"Ok Xavier finish this off with Rock Smash." With the Smokescreen still active Rampardos had no idea where Xavier was coming from. Xavier's move worked defeating Rampardos.

"Rampardos is unable to battle. Charmeleon wins. The gym leader Brock is out of Pokemon the victory goes to the challenger Merlin." The Referee waved the flag. Brock returned his Rampardos.

"Brilliant Rampardos you did well." He walked up to Merlin.

"I underestimated your power Merlin. You were strong enough to defeat me. Here's your prize, the Boulder Badge." Brock handed Merlin the badge.

"Thank you Brock it was an awesome battle." Merlin showed the badge to Xavier.

"Xavier you were awesome. We won the Boulder Badge." Merlin hugged Xavier and took the Badge Case out of his bag.

"Our first badge. We'll earn all of them won't we Xavier." Merlin laughed he was so excited, now that he's defeated Brock he knew that the Pokemon League was one step closer.

"That's what I like to hear. Merlin I'm sure with you're strength and the friendship of you're team you all will complete the Pokemon League." Brock laughed. Merlin stood looking at his new badge before putting it away. Next stop Cerulean City.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hey guys another Chapter. I know what you're thinking. How did Merlin get so strong and why is Brock stronger than in the game. Well the reason is that I'm mixing elements of the game and elements of the anime together so you know how the gym leaders in the anime have the samea bit more strength than Ash, well it's like that. It sounds better in my head so sorry if you still don't understand.****


	5. Team Rocket? More like Team Annoying

**Part 5: A Dilema, I think not**

"There he is." A rustling came from the bushes then the cracking of a branch.

"Quiet idiot! We don't want them knowing we're here do we?" The woman smacked her colleague over the head.

"Oh no we don't want that. Well what do you want to do?" He had no idea why he was on this mission the last time he faced the kid he let down the side of Team Rocket.

"Shut up! What's wrong with you? Didn't you hear the boss, the kid has potential, Archer wants to try out the new machine on him see if it works." She looked over at Merlin, he was on his way to Cerulean so he could defeat Misty.

"Let's go, I'll get the Pokemon you nab the kid." The two grunts ran in opposite directions. Their training had paid off you could not hear a noise from them.

* * *

><p>Merlin stood in the forest opening it was a beautiful day. They had been lucky on their adventure glorious sunshine had made it easier to travel.<p>

"Alright guys come on out." He released the team members, each had their own ball seal Merlin had a bit of extra money left from stocking up so he went and bought some more.

"Wow they're awesome, Gatsby I may change yours I don't like it that much." He reached in his bag for the extra Ball Seals when something caught his eye. A movement ever so slightly in the background. He turned to the forest behind him, nothing there.

"Huh, I could have sworn I saw something, how about you guys?" A rustling came from the woods again.

"Jigglypuff, sing." The soothing voice came so quickly Merlin had no time to react. He yawned, drowsiness was getting the best of him as he collapsed to the ground. The Pokemon tried to stay awake, Ty shot a Water Gun at the Jigglypuff but missed soon falling asleep.

"Well that was easy. The male grunt picked Merlin up.

"What did you expect me to get defeated by some kid?" She released her Machamp before throwing a net over Merlins Pokemon.

"Quick let's go we don't know if anyone else is here. Machamp pick up the Pokemon and let's go." They ran off into the safety of the woods.

* * *

><p>Merlin groaned. His head was pounding from falling down on the ground he tried to move his arms but the ropes cut against his wrists.<p>

"Ah you're finally awake." An unfamiliar woman gave him a smile. She was wearing a grunt uniform. The red R on her shirt gave away the game. Team Rockets doing.

"Where am I? Where are my Pokemon?" He struggled against the ropes they were digging deeper into his wrists. This only made her grin even more.

"Calm down kid. Your Pokemon are fine, I'm assured that they are given the best possible care." The smile on her face never faltered. She waved her hand, there was someone else in the room but Merlin couldn't see who it was.

"Go get Archer. He'll be delighted to know that we have the boy." The door closed as the grunt walked out.

"Heh you're kinda cute you know." Merlin glared at her. He was furious, she had taken his Pokemon and was now flirting with him.

"Oh don't like that do you? Well I suppose Archer will be able to get more information out of you." The door opened again.

"Clover, you work fast. As soon as I heard you found him only days after I gave you the assignment I was impressed. You will be rewarded." Merlin recognised that voice, Archer.

"Archer. What do you want with me? Where are my Pokemon?" Merlin struggled against the ropes but the knots were too tight.

"What you're tied up? Oh come now, that's hardly fair. Clover, dear. I want him to join Team Rocket not hate us." He ran a hand through Merlin's hair. Clover smiled apologetically.

"Sorry sir, you didn't give me much information I thought usual tactics applied." She bowed her head to him he nodded it off.

"No matter, what's done is done." He took out a knife from his pocket. Merlin gasped in fear. Archer gave him a surprised look.

"You think I'm going to hurt you? Oh Merlin there is a lot you still don't know about me." He placed the knife to his wrists and cut the rope binding them.

"See no harm done. Now let me see those wrists." He held out his hand. Merlin shook his head.

"No, I want to know where my Pokemon are." He was terrified first he had been attacked out of nowhere now one of the leaders of Team Rocket was being nice to him it was confusing and bewildering at the same time.

"Oh come now Merlin, haven't I proved that I'm not here to hurt you." Archer grabbed Merlin's hands he looked at them. His face showed genuine concern.

"Why are you being nice to me? I hate you?" Merlin didn't know where to look he was just worried about his Team Members.

"Hate is such a strong word. Can we call it dislike for now? I understand why we got off on the wrong foot so I'm making it up to you. You are special Merlin, you are destined for Team Rocket." Archer's from turned into a smile. Merlin pulled his hands away and ran.

"I'm never joining Team Rocket. I never will." He headed towards the door Archer laughed giving a snap of his fingers.

"Leafeon, Ninetails block the door." Clover issued out the commands to her Pokemon who stopped Merlin in his tracks.

"Merlin, why run? Anyone at all would not turn down the chance for ultimate power." Archer walked calmly up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you just accept who you are? I know I promised last time that at our next meeting you will be more open to suggestion but it's a bit too early just yet." Archer sat Merlin back down, he could see no way out of this he was trapped. Suddenly a warning alarm raged through the room Archer snarled.

"What? A security breach that's not possible. Grunts go check it out. Clover you'll accompany me and Merlin out." Archer took Merlin by the shoulder leading him out of the room. Clover followed behind her Leafeon and Ninetails covered the front and back of them.

"Growlithe Fire Blast." A Huge fire move lit the dark corridor hitting the Leafeon head on.

"Golduck Water Pulse." Another move aimed for the Ninetails distracted Clover completely. Officer Jenny appeared grabbing Merlin's hand.

"Team Rocket I knew something suspicious was up. What are you doing here?" Officer Jenny pulled Merlin behind her. A wave of relief filled through his body.

"Officer, if I told you that then that would let you into all of our plans. Clover let's go." Archer turned to Clover and smiled.

"But sir I can take..." She pleaded but Archer shook his head.

"Not now Clover, let's go." He turned back to Officer Jenny. A veil of smoke surrounded him and Clover.

"Well Officer, you've got my prize but don't worry Merlin I'll be back for you." He disappeared into the smoke once it cleared they were gone. In his place lay a set of 5 Pokeballs.

"Thank Arceus." Merlin picked them up. He was so relieved his Pokemon were ok.

"Are you ok Merlin?" Officer Jenny gave him a worried look. Merlin nodded.

"I'm fine Officer, thank you." They headed out of the building there were no signs of Team Rocket left. They must have scampered

* * *

><p>In Ceruleans Pokemon Centre Nurse Joy handed Merlin back his Pokeballs.<p>

"All you're Pokemon are perfectly healthy, thank you for visiting." Nurse Joy smiled at him before seeing to another Trainer.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Merlin headed out of the Pokemon Centre only to be faced with Officer Jenny and Misty.

"So how did you know where I was? Or that Team Rocket had me." He was led away to the Police Station he felt a lot safer now that he had his Pokemon with him.

"Well when you failed to contact Professor Oak he phoned up here to see if you had challenged Misty." Officer Jenny pointed to Misty beside them. Misty smiled.

"I've just came back from some training at the lake so I've had no challengers all day." They walked into the Police Station.

"Anyway once Misty had gotten back to me I contacted Brock to see if you were still in Pewter but you had already left. He then mentioned something about Team Rocket and how you had fought them before, with Team Rocket members seen lurking outside of town by some of our investigators we thought it would be a good idea to check." She walked into the back of the Police Station into a small room.

"Would you like anything to drink? I'd rather let you calm down from your ordeal before asking you a few questions." Merlin nodded smiling.

"Something warm would be lovely we had just stopped for lunch before we were ambushed so we've had nothing to eat at all." Officer Jenny laughed.

"Better fill those bellies up then. I'll get you some food as well. Is it ok if Misty stays with you she's been a great help through this procedure." She walked towards the the door. Misty sat down on a chair next to him.

"Yeah it's fine. Thank you Officer Jenny." Merlin sighed he was pretty shaken up after meeting Team Rocket again. Officer Jenny gave him a nod before heading out the door.

"So Merlin how are you feeling?" Misty's smile was reassuring unlike Archer's, Merlin couldn't shake that grin from his memory.

"I'm ok, I was more worried about my Pokemon than anything else. I hope they're ok. He released all his team members. They looked around the room startled, unsure. Then looked at Merlin.

"Guys it's ok. Officer Jenny rescued us, Team Rocket is gone, for now." Merlin calmed the Pokemon down obviously it had been terrifying for them.

"I'm glad everyone's ok." Misty startled them Xavier gave a snarl.

"It's ok Misty's the Gym Leader of Cerulean. We're going to challenge her soon." Merlin laughed happy that they were all ok.

Once they had been fed Officer Jenny started with the questioning. Merlin was happy to help out he wanted to get rid of Team Rocket.

"The strange thing was he was so nice to me. He didn't want me hurt. I understand if he wants me to join Team Rocket but what I don't understand is why he keeps pestering me about it I've said no many times." Merlin sat back in his seat he looked at Officer Jenny she looked as confused as he was.

"We'll look into it, that is very worrying, Archer seems to have taken a keen interest in you. Meanwhile why don't you go for a rest. Nurse Joy has saved you a room in the Poke Centre I don't want to keep you any longer you're all likely to be tired." She had written everything down Merlin was worried. If Officer Jenny had no idea why Archer had taken a keen interest in him, well he had no idea what would happen. Officer Jenny got up leading Merlin out.

"Two Officers will accompany to the Poke Centre we don't want anything happening to you on the way there." She walked to the two officers who took Merlin away to the Poke Centre. He knew they were there to keep him safe but he didn't feel safe.

Merlin lay down in his bed at the Poke Centre. He couldn't believe the day he had just had. Thoughts rushed through his head about Team Rocket, Archer, but the tiredness overpowered the thoughts he soon fell to sleep hopefully tomorrow would be a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Chapter. I've just realised that I've not brought in why Archer loves, I mean wants Merlin to join Team Rocket. Well my lovelies it shall all be revealed in the next Chapter along with Merlin's ability *Gasp*. And please thank <strong>**ThePersonofAwesomeness for Clover. I do like Clover as a character, we shall be seeing her again definitely. Archer is so evil and awesome.**


	6. A Professor's Work is never done

**Chapter 6: A Professor's Work is never done**

"Ty use Water Gun!" Merlin was back on his feet the next day. He needed to train before battling Misty, he was so ready for this. Team Rocket stealing his Pokemon was the last straw he would no let anything happen to them again.

"Bui, Bui" The waster Pokemon set out a huge jet of water, they had gotten stronger, much stronger.

"Good job Ty, kay Gatsby use Night Shade" Gatsby was nowhere to be seen.

"Gatsby?" He looked around for the Duskull before feeling a chill up his spine.

"D—uuusku-ll" The Poemon came up from behind him and used lick.

"Ugh, I did say Night Shade but good lick Gats." Merlin collapsed to the ground paralysed. Ty gave Gatsby a glare before shooting a Water Gun at him.

"Buizel, Bui, Buizel." Merlin glared at Ty.

"Come on Ty lighten up, he was only trying to have a bit of fun." Ty shot a Water Gun at Merlin.

"Buizel, Buizel, Bui." Ty pulled Merlin up.

"Ok I know that we need to train but we don't need to get all serious about it. Chill Gatsby we'll play later ok?" He gave the Duskull a smirk before looking at Ty.

"Ok Ty, Sonicboom, we need to smash that rock over there." Merlin pointed over to the rock Ty unleashed a Sonicboom smashing the rock on his first hit.

"Awesome Ty, you're getting so much stronger." There was a rustling behind them in the bushes. Xavier looked behind him before running over to Merlin.

"Charmeleon!" He pulled Merlin's trouser leg and pointed to the bushes.

"Seriously, we're being watched. I thought Officer Jenny got rid of Team Rocket." Merlin turned to the buses.

"Ok we'll attack all at once on my mark Ty you use Sonicboom, Xavier Fire Blast, Kali Swift, Gatsby Shadow Ball and after everyone's attacked Fay use protect to prevent them from attacking us." The pokemon all called out in unison ready to attack. Merlin watched the bushes rustle some more before nodding.

"Kay guys go!" They all unleashed their attacks blasting through the bushes. Fay then used Protect.

"HEY WATCH IT!" They heard a call from the bushes Merlin was confused.

"Xavier go bring 'em here." He knew Xavier would be able to fight anything that came his way. He came back holding a young trainer in his claws.

"Why were you following us? Are you a spy for Team Rocket?" The boy looked genuinely worried the Pokemon were snarling at him ready to obey to Merlin.

"Please don't hurt me. Officer Jenny sent me." He cowered at Merlin's feet not wanting another attack from the team.

"What? Officer Jenny?" Merlin helped the boy up before bowing his head in apology.

"I'm terribly sorry. Believe me if you have been through what I have been through the past few days then you would have done the same in my situation." He called off the Team who were still wary of the boys presence.

"Yeah Officer Jenny told me that you were a bit jumpy. It was my own fault for snooping around anyway. Sorry I'm Tristan, I've been sent to tell you that Professor Oak is here to see you. He's waiting at the Pokemon Center." Travis gave Merlin a smile, he appeared to be all right after his attack.

"What Professor Oak is here? Now? Guys we have to go see him." He returned his Pokemon. Kali stayed out. She didn't like her Poke Ball so Merlin was prepared to let her travel out with him. He ran off forgetting about Travis, he was so excited maybe Professor Oak could explain what was happening to him.

* * *

><p>"Hey Professor." Merlin walked into the Pokemon Center to be greeted with the kind face of Professor Oak.<p>

"Ah Merlin, good to see you again. How is your Pokedex coming along?" Merlin gave Professor Oak a grin

"I've seen tons of Pokemon. All registered in the Pokedex. I feel you've not only come to talk to me about the Pokedex Professor." He noticed Officer Jenny and his mum in the distance.

"Mum you came!" He ran up to her before embracing her in a hug.

"Oh Merlin. I'm so glad you're ok. Professor Oak told me everything. I had to come over straight away." She gave a sigh of relief when she finally saw Merlin.

"Yeah I'm fine. I have my Pokemon with me." He put Kali on his shoulder, his mum smiled.

"Oh this must be your Aipom Kali. I remembered when you called to tell me you caught her. She's looking strong and healthy." Merlin's mum smiled before looking at Professor Oak.

"Well Merlin, the reason we are here is because of Team Rocket and why they have taken a special interest in you." The Professor led him over to a table where they all sat down.

"I think it's because your ability to communicate with Pokemon. You can understand Pokemon unlike anyone I have ever seen. They completely understand you and you them. It's like you share an invisible bond with all Pokemon." He sat down opposite Merlin and his mother Officer Jenny sat down next to him.

"You see, it takes a normal person a good while to bond with a Pokemon and make friends with it but it seems with you, you are able to befriend them almost instantly. We think that Team Rocket wants to abuse that ability to somehow take control of Pokemon and use it for bad use." She looked from Merlin to his mother.

"Well Merlin has always had the, ability if you say it, to talk to Pokemon. Even from a young age he would rather sit outside and play with Pokemon rather than the kids at his school. Then when his father disappeared he became more secluded usually going out into the forest for hours even spending a few days out of the house." She held Merlin's hand for comfort he gave her a smile.

"Well Pokemon have been the only ones to accept me, they don't patronise you for the way you look or act. All they ask is for your trust and friendship and you have a bond for life." With his free hand he gave Kali a pet on the head.

"Aipom" He gave a chuckle.

"See Kali agrees with me." The Aipom jumped from his shoulder onto the table.

"But what's up with that Archer, it's like he's taken an instant liken to me." Merlin let go of his mum's hand and clasped his own together.

"Well Executive Archer is the main recruiter for Team Rocket he has a knack for seeing the potential in people he must know something about you that we don't." Professor Oak stared at Merlin's hands for a while before slamming his to the table making everyone jump. Kali jumped into Merlin's arms from the loud bang

"I've got it. We need Team Rocket to attack again." They all looked at the old man like he was insane.

"But Professor isn't that to dangerous." Merlin's mother was worried she didn't want anything to happen to her son.

"No Professor Oak has a point. Archer has a soft spot for Merlin. He'd kill any of my under cover officers in an instant but with Merlin. He could get away with almost anything and Archer wouldn't lay a finger on him." Officer Jenny gave a sly grin Merlin smirked.

"I could go in and find out what they're up to say I've changed my mind and want to join Team Rocket." He was excited this would be fun.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. We may be able to find out something about Team Rocket and their plans for you. It may help us stop them once and for all." Professor Oak stood up out of his chair obviously as excited as Merlin was.

"Perfect I'll do it." Merlin stood up as well clenching his fist. Merlin's mother sighed.

"You're as bad as each other. Promise me you'll be careful Merlin. Please." She knew there was nothing she could do to stop him. Merlin gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry mum, I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing." He gave his mum a hug before looking to Professor Oak.

"Ok then, what's the plan?"

* * *

><p>- <strong>UPDATE ALERT: Hey guys guess what. I'm alive :D I know you all love me really. Just think how long I have to go since Merlin needs to defeat the Kanto league so don't worry your little heads about your OC s they'll come in soon. Sorry for the long death period college is sucking up all my writing hours so I just gave up with homework and wrote Fanfiction, who cares about deadlines :) I'm still up for OC s but these next 2- Arceus knows chapters are going to be plot filled just to get the bulk of this crap out of my head and in writing. Well stay tuned.<strong>


End file.
